Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a user terminal device providing a user interaction and a method therefor, and more particularly, to a user terminal device providing a user interaction using a bent touch screen divided into a main region and at least one sub-region and a method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various types of user terminal devices have been developed and distributed. Recently, user terminal devices having a greater diversity of functions have become available, while the size of user terminal devices has been reduced. As a result, demand for user terminal devices has increased.
A user terminal device may provide various types of content, such as multimedia content and applications, in response to a user request. A user may use buttons, a touch screen, and the like, which are installed in the user terminal device, to select the various functions of the user terminal device. The user terminal device may optionally execute programs depending on the user interaction, and may display the executed results.
Meanwhile, as the functionality of user terminal devices increases, there is a greater need for a method for displaying content that utilizes different types of user interaction. That is, as the available types and functionality of content increases, the existing interaction methods, which rely on buttons and touch screens, may not be sufficient.
Therefore, there is a need for a user interaction technology to enable the user to use the user terminal device more conveniently.